


[Podfic] Say When by ouroboros

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They are only driving to Cabeswater, and not for any real reason, but Gansey is shifting gears in this knife-edge way that makes Adam sure he’s the kind of tense that could lean toward recklessness with the right kind of persuasion. It makes Ronan suck in a breath, biting his lower lip and sliding down into his seat.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You in a hurry, Gansey?” Adam says, testing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Say When by ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a bonus St. Nick fic for my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hetsd461lve7h8l/SayWhen.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Ouroboros dragged me into The Raven Cycle with this incredibly lovely and hot piece, so it seems only right to record it. (Thank you again for letting me do so, even though you didn't know which one I was gonna pick, and also for all the fandoms I can now blame on you <3.)


End file.
